User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Congratulations Hi Hey.you! :) Happy New Year! :D Congratulations on winning the Best Bureaucrat of the Year & Best Leader of the Year awards! You can view the results here. Congratulations! 01:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hi! I am Mr.Suit. I am a Rollback user visiting Club Penguin wikia with my coworker Meloney. We are here to request an official affiliation between camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com and clubpenguin.wikia.com. Camp Half Blood Roleplay wikia is a very active wiki that contains over 1,633,034 edits and has a total of 116 active users. We believe both wikis would benefit in shared traffic. Both the rights of The Percy Jackson series and Club Penguin are Disney owned which also gives us a common link. Thanks for your time and patience! (Im Rocking That Suit & Tie Baby (talk) 06:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC)) How to get the before 2009 Ski Lodge #Open the Halloween Party 2007 Ski Lodge (Click here) #Remove all the Halloween decorations #Add a daytime sky and mullet from another Ski Lodge design #Save as a picture #Add to the Ski Lodge page Jess0426 (talk) 00:43, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I would like you to try them. :Jess0426 (talk) 23:58, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello Just saying hi. :) �� AmAnDa ZoE �� (talk) 01:41, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Elsa's Ice Palace SWF? Hey, I was recently on the page for Elsa's Ice Palace, and noticed you added a picture of the room during Elsa's performance without any user interface (here). I was wondering how you got this picture. Looking on the CP Archives Wiki, I found an SWF file of the room and another for the Elsa penguin, but I couldn't find any file that contained the room with snow falling during the performance, as you have in this image. If you could point me toward where I could find an SWF or some other way to view the room during the performance with no user interface, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Nachoz Rule (talk) 06:29, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :It worked very easily, thanks so much! I'm impressed with all you've done for this Wiki and it's awesome that you've seen my videos! The reason I asked you this favor is actually to get a clip for a video I'm working on. I recorded some footage for it back in the 2014 Frozen Party, and wanted to get rid of the UI. Thanks again! :Nachoz Rule (talk) 18:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat Header Hi Hey.you! :) As you may know a chat header has been added to the Chat.js. The revision has not yet been approved by Wikia but it will eventually. Below is an example of it on my personal Chat.js. What's your thoughts on it? Do you believe we should have it added? Oh, while I'm here, I'm willing to share my 2nd anniversary cake with you, don't worry, Apj won't be having any. Regards, Callum! :) 19:42, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Could you please come on chat for a few moments (won't be long) so we can show you something? 21:56, January 8, 2016 (UTC) UFO Hub SWF Hey dude, you were a huge help providing me the SWF of Elsa's Ice Palace, and I was wondering if you could help me with another task similar to that one. I noticed you uploaded a picture of the UFO Hub from Operation: Crustacean during the red alert without any UI (here). If possible, could you provide me with an SWF I can view of this sequence without any UI? It'd be greatly appreciated! Thanks Nachoz Rule (talk) 04:33, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks a ton! I recently took my first computer programming course, so hopefully I'll be able to figure out how all of this works myself in the near future. :Nachoz Rule (talk) 18:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) HEY WANT TO WATCH A SUPER SPECIAL SURPRISE THING ON TAIMA.TV EVERY SATURDAY AT 6:30 PM EST FOR THE NEXT 5 WEEKS? IT WILL BE GOOD, TRUST ME! :) Miss Sanrio! 03:22, January 13, 2016 (UTC) When CP is like ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ This depth error is not in the swf. Why. Why? Please help me, I am going insane. –Watatsuki 21:47, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Urgent Hi Hey.you! :) Me and Apj really need to discuss something extremely important with you on the chat. Can you come on please? Regards, Callum! :) 22:27, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :If we can't meet on chat don't worry. Though, when you have some time, please check the latest post on the Admins Wiki. : 23:34, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Can you come on chat now please? :: 21:19, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Removal http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/1/1a/10thAnniversaryPartyPlaza.swf Can you please remove the mascot and summer jam 2013 sign and send an swf and picture to me called Water Party 2016 Custom Plaza? Thanks! Jess0426 (talk) 23:28, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hi can you come on the chat sometime today? I need to talk to you. 17:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Bot So I've managed to set up AWB on to replace the "(item name) are a pair of (item type)s..." line. I've published a few manually approved edits, but to get rolling on fully automatic I guess the account needs to be flagged as a bot so RC isn't flooded? I don't really know how to go about doing this, so maybe you could drop by on chat and help me help you. :] --Jeserator HTTR! 03:05, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Logo & Theme etc. Hi Hey.you! :) I just thought I'd update you on the logo and theme etc. I created a quick wiki logo vote here which I held for a few hours until the party started. The winning logo was created by Jess. Regarding the theme, I've spoken to both Vic and Sam regarding the wiki theme for the party. Vic stated that he thinks it's best if we leave it during this party. Sam stated that he could possibly look into it, though it's hard to come up with a suitable design for the party as it seems at the moment. If you can think of one, it'd be great, if not, then no worries. Also, would it be possible if you could take a look at the wiki theme designer, I've had a look around with the colors for the buttons, links, header and they all look okay. Feel free to change them though. However, as for the background, I've had a hard time finding a suitable color for the main theme and for the chat. At the moment it's currently some sort of blue color. Though you're probably much better a selecting a better color than me XP. I don't wanna edit it anymore as I've made like 6 changes and still can't get it right. Apologies for all of those changes on the previous versions. Anyway, I tried but I know you're much better than me. Have a good day, 23:15, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Chat This is actually not a message about chat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So, I deleted a template named "Unknown" (it was labeled "this is an article about something that cannot be confirmed at this point", pretty pointless, saw no purpose in having it exist) and I was fixing the file links when I came across something strange on a userpage. I tried removing the template, but when I submitted the edit, I received an error message, saying I activated a spam filter. I tried to remove the link that seems to be causing it ("daily booth.com"), but that did not fix it. Oddly, a Youtube link was displayed as changed in "show changes" even though I did not edit it. I tried changing this myself as well, and then submitting the edit, but that again did not fix anything. Do you know what to do about this? pls help. PS: I could not even publish this edit because of the website name, so I had to add a space. What the heck :( –Watatsuki 03:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Club Penguin: Game Day/Music page update So I wanted to make the Club Penguin: Game Day!/Music page look like this with High Quality music from the game. I uploaded a test file flipper stomper song for example: So can we make the page look like this and add all high quality ogg songs? You can get the songs from the Internal Files. It will make the page look much neater. Jess0426 (talk) 02:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :The reason for that is because the online's music is low quality and not accurate, so I recommend getting them from the game, especially since it looks nicer with oggs :Also I need to use the music from the game :Jess0426 (talk) 20:15, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::There is a playlist of some songs here but others we need to find in the Internal Files ::-Jess0426 (talk) 14:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks hey you! You're amazing, you really do deserve your rights! I'll start adding names I know. -Jess0426 (talk) 20:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Music So I could not help but notice you needed a music list filled in, so I went ahead and filled it out for ya ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) However, it is not 100% complete. There are two songs I am unsure of, and maybe in your infinite wisdom, could figure out. They are "ig game after 02", which is a remix of [http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/276.swf Rocksteady]. "ig game after" is unused, which leads to me believe 02 is not used either, and I do not remember it playing anywhere. Additionally, "spare" (Puffle Rescue: In the Caves) is likely not used either, judging by the odd sound file name and the fact I do not remember it from the game, nor could I find it on YouTube. And one last thing, should the list be given a better order? Right now it is messy but I think certain types of music could be grouped together, such as games together, room music together, zone challenge music together, etc. I could get around to that..... tomorrow I guess. Oh and one last thing, "mn title02" and "mn staffroll 00" are completely identical, should one be removed? The first one plays on the title screen, and the second displays in the credits option (accessible from the menu), but they are the same track. POSTSCRIPT: I think you may have missed a file: Something that I imagine would be named "ig dancing 01". It is a remix of The Generic Way and plays in Dance Off! on easy difficulty. Or maybe it has a different name and I am dumb. –Watatsuki 04:38, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Regarding FI, FI, FA, etc Hi Hey.you! :) I've just updated the Featured Article vote page as well as the mainpage section for it. I was thinking that since this vote along with the Featured Image of the Month and the Item of the Month votes are all quite unpopular as it seems, it might be best if we just protect these pages and add the closed project to them. It would kinda make more sense if we base the Featured Image and Item of the Month on a party or event occurring during that month. This would also ensure that they are relevant for each month. Anyway, let me know what you think. Have a good day, 23:44, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hi Hey.you! :) Any chance you could come on chat for a few minutes so myself and Apj can discuss something with you? We'll be on for another 1 or 2. Have a good day, 00:15, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Additional note Hello Hey.youcp Could you please get the exterior of the Night Club during the Monsters University Takeover? Thanks in advance [[User:Phineas99cp|'Puffle' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Party ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| 2016 ]] [[User:Phineas99cp/Phineas99 Secret|'here.' ]] 15:59, March 13, 2016‎ (UTC) Complementing my !tell message on chat Hi Hey.youcp Just like I've pointed out in the message, I've noticed the differences, so could you please tell me how to change the bit-depth? Additionally, due to this news, are you going to overwrite all my previous files with better-quality files? I really wouldn't mind if you do. Finally, could you please get the room exterior of the Coffee Shop, Night Club, and Clothes Shop during the Penguin Play Awards 2010? Thanks in advance. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Puffle' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Party ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| 2016 ]] [[User:Phineas99cp/Phineas99 Secret|'here.' ]] 01:12, March 15, 2016‎ (UTC) ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using an old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script. Rappy 15:06, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Background Hi, I noticed you changed the background of the wiki. I personally don't like this background and would like the old one back. 21:36, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Isn't the background you uploaded for the Puffle Party 2016 though? I personally don't think there's anything wrong with it. 22:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh sorry I thought it was the full time normal one.